novos mutantes
by alfred32
Summary: O instituto Xavier é atingido por um míssil, Wolverine é o único sobrevivente dos Xmen e deve reunir novos mutantes para impedir os planos genocidas de Bastion e um garoto que pode alterar a realidade.


**NOVOS MUTANTES**

**Personagens:**

**Mímico/Calvin Rankin:**Pode imitar os dons de outros mutantes.

**Apache/James Proudstar:**Tem super força, super velocidade, pode voar e tem super audição.

**X-23/Laura Spinola:**Tem sentidos aguçados, fator de cura e 2 garras retrateis de adamantium em cada mão.

**Wolverine/Logan:**Tem sentidos aguçados, fator de cura e 3 garras retrateis de adamantium em cada mão. É o último X-men, o único a sobreviver após um atentado ao instituto Xavier.

**Falcão da Noite:**Humano simpatizante da causa mutante, utiliza de aparelhos tecnológicos em suas lutas.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**MUTANTE ÔMEGA.**

Calvin Rankin é um jovem de 24 anos, loiro e bem simpático, mesmo assim, ele esta na cobertura do seu prédio se preparando para se jogar de lá de cima, é uma altura de 30 andares. Ele olha para baixo e sente um pouco de náusea, mas esta convicto do que deve fazer, Calvin põe o pé para fora para sentir um pouco a sensação de não ter em o que se sustentar, alguns segundos depois ele recolhe o pé e se joga para frente. O tempo da queda não lhe da oportunidade de pensar no que estava deixando para trás, em poucos segundos ele chegaria ao chão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhinder Suresh é um indiano moreno que tem 35 anos e um cabelo liso que vai até o final do pescoço, ele é um geneticista e esta fazendo um trabalho que traz muita controvérsia no meio acadêmico. Nesse instante ele esta no meio de uma palestra falando para 120 estudantes sobre a sua especialidade, a evolução.

-Alguns religiosos tacanhos dizem que os ensinamentos de Darwin é uma farsa, a única coisa que tenho a dizer a esses pobres coitados é que os ideais deles só levam ao atraso. A evolução é um fato, nós já temos uma prova da existência dela, estou falando dos mutantes.

Um burburinho começou a se espalhar pela sala, a declaração de Muhinder fez polêmica. Um aluno levantou o braço, queria fazer uma pergunta.

-E esses mutantes ômega? O que são?

-Você deve ter visto isto no meu último livro, são mutantes com poderes quase que ilimitados, com o potencial de mudar o mundo em uma única geração. Ainda digo mais, é a função natural deles nos substituir. A Terra viveu muito bem sem os homo sapiens durante muito tempo, tenho certeza de que ficara muito melhor sem nós.

A palestra tinha se encerrado, os alunos já estavam se encaminhando para a saída, alguns estavam descontentes com as afirmações apocalípticas do professor. Será mesmo que os "monstros" irão herdar a Terra? Era assim que muitos pensavam sobre os mutantes, eles são monstros que devem ser erradicados. Um homem branco, calvo e barrigudo se aproximou do professor Muhinder e lhe contou.

-Achei adorável o seu último livro, "Mutação: O Futuro da Humanidade", mas creio que muitos não ficaram muito contentes com sua alegação.

-Veja bem, senhor...

-Augusto.

-Veja bem, senhor Augusto, a população mutante cresceu exponencialmente nos últimos anos, dentro de algumas gerações (presumo que quinze) eles serão maioria.

-Você mapeou o genoma mutante e alega saber quais são os possíveis mutantes ômega. Como isso é possível?

-Foi um trabalho árduo, mas descobri a identidade de 7 mutantes que talvez tenham esse potencial, é claro que não publiquei essa lista porque fere o direito de privacidade, mas...

-Trabalho para o governo dos EUA e fui designado a pagar uma boa quantia pela lista, não podemos correr o risco de ter mutantes tão poderosos na população.

-Quer que eu o ajude em algum tipo de caça as bruxas? Essas pessoas, os possíveis mutantes ômega, têm o direito de levarem uma vida normal. Não divulgarei essa informação por dinheiro nenhum.

-Marque bem minhas palavras, você não vai querer ter o governo dos EUA como inimigo!

O gordo senhor Augusto despejou sua ameaça a Suresh e saiu do auditório, Muhinder soltou um sorriso no canto da boca (não levava fé nas ameaças do careca), arrumou a sua pasta e se preparou para ir à outra universidade, tinha mais uma palestra para dar no dia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Proudstar tinha acabado de sair do auditório em que ouvira o professor Muhinder Suresh palestrar, ele é um jovem de 22 anos, musculoso de pele morena e cabelo bem negro, curto e liso. James estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul, andou em direção ao ponto de ônibus e, percebendo que ele ia demorar, resolveu ir para o seu apartamento correndo, só que James não é um corredor comum, ele é um mutante, supervelocidade é um dos seus poderes. Dez minutos depois, Proudstar chega ao apartamento que divide com a sua namorada, uma negra de 25 anos com cabelos que chegam até a cintura.

-James, você esta suando, não me diga que veio correndo de novo?

-Catherine, sou mais rápido que qualquer ônibus.

-Tomara que descubram que você é um mutante, nossa vida vai melhorar muito.

James não gostou do tom irônico da sua namorada, fechou a cara e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

-Amor, um homem acabou de ligar para você.

-Quem foi?

-Um tal de Mohinder Suresh, ele disse que sabe o seu segredo.

-Ele é o meu professor de genética. Peraí, segredo? Será que ele sabe que sou mutante?

-Ele marcou um local e hora para se encontrar com você.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin ainda esta caindo, poucos segundos antes de tocar o solo, o seu irmão mais velho aparece voando e salva a sua vida. Os dois descem pairando até o chão.

-Meu deus, Samuel, nós realmente somos mutantes.

-É isso mesmo, Calvin, é bom se acostumar com a idéia.

Calvin Rankin fecha os olhos e quando os abre se vê na cama dentro de um quarto de hospital, perto dela há o seu irmão, Samuel Rankin, que tinha 35 anos e um porte físico muito similar a do irmão.

-Por que tentou se suicidar, irmão?

-Eu me lembro do que aconteceu, nós dois descemos voando da cobertura.

-Nada disso, você caiu na escada de incêndio do prédio, por sorte não morreu. Por favor, pare com essa história de que somos mutantes, isso pode me prejudicar nos negócios.

-Mas, Samuel, eu até já liguei para o instituto Xavier.

-Já basta, não quero que volte a tocar nesse assunto. Estamos entendidos?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em uma casa de Nova York, uma jovem de 16 anos, pele clara, olhos castanhos meio puxados e cabelos longos, bem escuros, ajuda a sua mãe a preparar o almoço, por acidente ela acaba cortando a mão enquanto preparava a carne.

-Filhinha, tenha mais cuidado.

A mãe pegou um pano e cubriu o ferimento, mas quando foi olhar de novo o corte tinha sumido, a única evidência de que Laura tinha se ferido era o sangue que sujava a sua mão.

-O que aconteceu, Laura Spinola?

-Mãe, tem uma coisa que quero lhe contar. Eu sou mutante.

-Ah não, você não.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mohinder Suresh estava entrando em seu apartamento, ia se arrumar para ir à outra universidade dar uma palestra sobre mutação, quando percebeu que o seu apartamento tinha sido arrombado. Tudo foi revirado, mas eles não levaram nada de valor: DVD, dinheiro, televisão... Estava tudo intacto. O doutor então se tocou de qual o possível motivo da invasão, procurou em sua gaveta a lista de candidatos a mutantes ômega, uma cópia havia sumido. Suresh passou os minutos restantes ligando para os mutantes da lista para avisá-los do perigo, todos desligaram na sua cara jurando por suas vidas de que não eram mutantes, só um atendeu-o com cordialidade e marcou um encontro, a namorada de James Proudstar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin tinha escapado da vista de todos os médicos e usando camisolão no telhado do hospital, ele abriu os braços e se preparou para se jogar quando o seu irmão, Samuel Rankin, apareceu.

-Não acredito que você queira se matar de novo?

-Será possível que você só pensa na imagem da sua firma, oh grande empresário.

Enquanto falava, Calvin se aproximava do irmão.

-Calvin, olhe para baixo.

Calvin, não entendia a cara de espanto do irmão, até olhar para baixo e perceber que o seu pé estava a alguns centímetros do teto, ele estava flutuando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Central Park, Mohinder Suresh espera calmamente pelo seu aluno, James Proudstar. Ele chega afoito, a preocupação esta estampada em seu rosto.

-Muito bem professor, você sabe que sou mutante. O que quer de mim?

-Meu pai, antes de morrer, compilou uma lista com 7 pessoas com o potencial de ser um mutante ômega, muito provavelmente só uma delas pode ser considerada de fato do nível ômega.

-Como é possível eu estar nessa lista?

-Meu pai fez seus cálculos através da astronomia, pelo que sei, ele acertou em todas as deduções, todos os candidatos são mutantes, foi assim que cheguei a você.

-O que quer de mim?

-Gostaria que você me ajudasse a encontrar todos os mutantes da lista e avisá-los do perigo que estão correndo. Alguém roubou uma cópia dessa lista, temo que sejam pessoas que odeiam mutantes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em uma casinha do interior, numa cidade do Kansas, uma jovem prepara várias toalhas quentes enquanto chorava. O seu pai, um velho careca e magrelo, estava deitado na cama com uma febre muito alta, um padre ficava ao seu lado rezando, tentando exorcizar o que ele imaginava ser uma possessão demoníaca. A porta bate, a jovem vai atender, um homem branco de terno e gravata entra na casa.

-Parem de rezar, o homem não esta possuído pelo demônio. Ele é um mutante!

-Quem é você

Perguntou à jovem.

-Pode me chamar de sentinela.

O sentinela vai até a cama do enfermo e vê o "possuído" se levantar, o velho enfia a mão dentro da barriga do engravatado que começa a sangrar. Em resposta, o sentinela desfere um soco em seu rosto, o velho sorri e da um supersoco em seu queixo. O sentinela é jogado para longe, quebrando o telhado da casa e sumindo de vista.

-Pai, o que é isso?

A moça não parava de chorar, o velho fez menção de tocá-la, mas antes que isso acontecesse a casa é invadida por mais dois homens com o mesmo tipo físico e roupas do sentinela.

-Kevin Mctarget, você é uma ameaça a humanidade nível ômega, por isso deve ser detido.

O velho começou a cuspir sangue, de dentro dele saiu um fantasma preto que saiu voando em direção ao teto quebrado e sumiu de vista. De volta ao Central Park, James Proudstar concorda em seguir Mohinder Suresh em sua cruzada, uma nova aliança esta para se formar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um homem branco de terno preto e gravata vermelha, com cabelos brancos e barbicha, olha para a janela de sua sala, ele esta em uma empresa que tem uma fachada de produzir papel, mas os seus segredos são bem mais sombrios. Dois homens brancos de terno, gravata e óculos escuros entram na sala, eles mais pareciam dois agentes do FBI. Os "agentes" entraram, um deles falou:

-Senhor Bastion, uma unidade de sentinelas foi enviada para incapacitar um dos alvos da lista de Suresh, o mutante escapou.

-Um desses mutantes da lista é tão forte quanto à fênix, não podemos ter uma ameaça tão grande quanto àquela em solo americano.

Bastion se virou para encarar os sentinelas e disse.

-Quero que encontrem e matem todos os mutantes que aparecem nessa lista até o final da semana, não importa se eles estão ou não dentro do país.

Os sentinelas se viraram e saíram da sala, estavam prontos para seguir as ordens do seu chefe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mohinder Suresh e James Proudstar estavam juntos de Catherine no apartamento de James, estavam conversando sobre a nova ameaça a raça mutante.

-Nunca devia ter divulgado a existência da lista, agora todos que estão nela correm perigo.

-Não se culpe, professor. O senhor não sabia o que ia acontecer.

Catherine estava nervosa, nunca ninguém tinha descoberto o segredo do seu namorado, também não confiava muito no professor.

-Nível ômega? Então o meu namorado pode ser tão poderoso assim?

-Ele é superforte, superveloz e é quase indestrutível. É um forte candidato.

-Então o que vamos fazer?

-Pedir ajuda ao instituto Xavier, já seria um bom começo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin tinha saído do hospital e foi visitar o instituto Xavier, tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre os professores dali e como eles ajudavam mutantes desamparados. Um garoto com cara de peixe atendeu a campainha e o levou para dentro da escola, muitas caras estranhas apareceram no caminho.

-Senhor Rankin, essa é a única instituição legal do país que cuida de mutantes, como podemos ajudá-lo?

-Gostaria de saber mais sobre os meus poderes, pelo que sei, posso voar.

Os dois entraram no salão principal, quando o corpo de Calvin começou a reagir aos mutantes que estavam ali presentes ele perdeu o controle. Raios saiam de seus olhos, gelo saia da sua boca e sua pele começava a mudar de cor, os mutantes ali presentes, se assustaram e saíram correndo de lá. Até que ele se controlou mais e voltou ao seu estado normal.

-Você é um mímico, estava absorvendo as habilidades dos mutantes a sua volta. Isso é fascinante.

A voz vinha de uma porta no fundo do salão, um homem careca de cadeira de rodas veio falar com o rapaz, era o professor Charles Xavier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em outra parte do instituto, Laura Spinola e seus pais são apresentados ao quarto dos alunos, um garoto verde chamado Artie os acompanha.

-Nós aceitamos doações, por isso não cobramos nada dos alunos, é tudo free.

O pai de Laura estava preocupado com a fama do lugar.

-Soube que o exercito já invadiu essa escola uma vez, não queremos nossa filha envolvida com esses problemas.

-Não se preocupe, senhor Spinola, nós agora atuamos com total apoio do governo dos EUA.

Laura pegou as suas malas, arrumou-as no quarto e foi se despedir dos seus pais, que estavam chorando.

-Se acontecer algo de estranho, ligue para nós e apareceremos correndo.

-Pai, estou numa escola de mutantes. Quer algo mais estranho do que isso?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kansas, um homem entra em seu carro, esta viajando em direção a cidade de Nova York, seus olhos são negros, esta possuído pela entidade denominada Kevin Mactarget.

-Mutantes, consigo sentir o seu poder! Preciso de algum corpo que resista ao toque da minha mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mohinder e James foram para o instituto Xavier, queriam falar com o diretor do local sobre a nova ameaça aos mutantes, o mesmo garoto de cara de peixe que atendera Calvin Rankin foi atender eles.

-Em que posso ajuda-los?

-Viemos falar com o professor Charles Xavier, é sobre mutantes com o potencial ilimitado.

-Ele esta ocupado na sala de reuniões, se quiserem vê-lo podem esperar no salão de entrada.

Mohinder e James seguiram o garoto em direção ao salão, sentaram no sofá e ficaram entretidos assistindo televisão.

-Mohinder, acha que essa é uma boa idéia?

-Xavier é a maior mente mutante do globo, não vejo problema nenhum em pedir seu auxilio.

Passaram-se vários minutos que os dois esperavam para falar com o professor, em certo momento da espera, James passa a escutar um zumbido.

-Que zumbido estranho é esse?

-Zumbido? Não escuto nada.

-Superaudição também é um dos meus poderes.

-Nossa, você não para de me surpreender.

Uma explosão atinge o instituto, pegando de surpresa todos os mutantes ali presentes. Alguém teria jogado um míssil de alta tecnologia que arrasou o lugar, matando a maioria dos 118 mutantes do local.

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**MASSACRE DE MUTANTES.**

Só sobrou escombros e uma cratera enorme do que antes era o instituto, James Proudstar tira uma viga de ferro que havia caído em sua cabeça, sua roupa estava em farrapos. Ele passa a gritar, procurando por seu professor, Mohinder Suresh, só parando quando encontrou o corpo carbonizado dele.

-Meu Deus, isso é um pesadelo!!

-Não, isso é o que os humanos têm guardado para nós, não importa o que aconteça, eles irão fazer de tudo para nos matar.

-Quem esta falando?

-Aqui!

Quem falava era Wolverine, ele estava embaixo de uma pilha de concreto, seu corpo estava todo queimado, mas o seu fator de cura trabalhava rápido para recuperá-lo.

James removeu as pedras e foi acudir Logan.

-Como foi que sobreviveu, filho?

-Tenho invulnerabilidade.

-Procure por sobreviventes, deve ter sobrado alguns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin usou da telecinesia que copiou de algum dos estudantes para criar um campo de força ao redor dele, mas isso não foi suficiente para salvar a vida do professor Xavier, ele estava carbonizado em cima da sua cadeira de rodas.

-Não é possível, isso é um pesadelo!

Calvin estava chorando, esse havia sido o pior momento da vida dele, a única coisa que sobrou para ele fazer seria revirar os escombros em busca de sobreviventes e foi isso que ele fez, alguns metros de onde se encontrava ele via os corpos de vários alunos esticados no chão, todos carbonizados, um desses corpos, no entanto começou a se mover.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

-Calma, homem, você não esta vendo nenhum morto - vivo ou coisa do tipo.

O corpo disforme se levantou e gradativamente foi se recuperando e tomando forma, era uma garota de 16 anos, Laura Spinola, a explosão tinha queimado toda a sua roupa, ela estava totalmente nua.

-Sou Laura Spinola, esse é o meu primeiro dia no instituto Xavier.

Calvin não respondeu, ele nem mesmo piscou.

-Em vez de ficar aí babando, me ajude a procurar algo para me vestir.

Os dois seguiram na mesma direção, procurando por sobreviventes e por alguma roupa para vestir a jovem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin Mactarget tinha chegado à Nova York, seus poderes mentais eram muito elevados, ele sentia uma forte dor pairando no ar, muita gente havia morrido naquele dia.

-Sinto mortes, muitas mortes. Ainda preciso encontrar o corpo ideal.

Kevin saiu do carro, o corpo que tinha possuído já estava se deteriorando, ele precisa urgentemente de um novo hospedeiro. Não muito longe dali, um grupo de três homens engravatados, os sentinelas, observavam Kevin. O líder deles se pronunciou:

-Ele é o mutante que procuramos, temos que capturar a essência dele e não deixar que fuja.

-Sim, senhor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine estava nos escombros com James, ambos usando de seus sentidos amplificados para encontrar alguma vítima sobrevivente, Proudstar havia escutado alguma coisa.

-Estou ouvindo um batimento cardíaco por aqui.

Wolverine o seguiu até que, metros adiante, eles encontrassem um loiro e uma jovem nua. Logan foi falar com eles.

-Hei, vocês dois! Encontraram algum sobrevivente?

Laura Spinola respondeu.

-Ainda não, parece que só sobramos nós quatro.

Wolverine ficou revoltado com a resposta da garota e chutou uma pedra que estava em seu caminho.

-É isso, o sonho de Xavier acabou, não tem mais X-men. Estão todos mortos.

Calvin colocou sua mão esquerda no ombro de Logan e tentou consolá-lo.

-O sonho não morre até que tenham acabado com todos nós, ainda sobramos nós quatro, podemos lutar!

-Três mutantes inexperientes que pensam que podem fazer frente a um inimigo que eliminou todos os X-men com uma pedrada só... Isso é ridículo. Voltem para as suas casas e tentem levar uma vida normal, o sonho acabou.

Logan se distanciou dos outros três mutantes e tentou sair dos escombros, mas James usou de sua supervelocidade e se colocou no caminho dele.

-Você não pode desistir do que lutou por anos para concretizar, vamos encontrar todo mutante que esteja disposto a lutar e descobrir quem fez isso a nós.

Logan havia perdido toda a sua paciência e ejetou suas garras.

-Muito bem guri, se você acha que pode encarar o tranco, vamos ver como se sai contra mim!

Wolverine nem deixou tempo para que James pensasse, com um único golpe ele cravou as garras na barriga de Proudstar que caiu no chão.

-Impossível, eu sou impenetrável!

-Essas garras são de adamantium, meu filho, são capazes de perfurar qualquer coisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em outro lugar, Kevin Mactarget havia tomado o corpo de um garoto de rua, ele andava em direção a Westchester, ia visitar o instituto Xavier, estava em busca de um hospedeiro mutante poderoso o suficiente para sustentar sua essência, no entanto um imprevisto cruzou o seu caminho, os sentinelas apareceram do nada.

-Homo sapiens estúpidos, acham que podem me deter?!

-Não somos homo sapiens, mutante!

Uma luta começou a se desenrolar no meio da rua, o que chamou a atenção de vários curiosos, três homens adultos tentavam socar um garoto, que desviava de todos os golpes, um homem alto e musculoso se aproximou e agarrou o pescoço de um dos sentinelas.

-Larguem essa criança, covardes!

Em resposta, o sentinela se desvencilhou do agarrão e quebrou o pescoço do homem.

-Humanos, mantenham-se afastado, esse garoto é um mutante, uma ameaça a vida de vocês.

Os curiosos que estavam ali presentes saíram em disparada, o pânico havia atingido a multidão, que corria desesperada em direção contraria a briga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine, Calvin, Laura e James tinham se reunido em uma casa do subúrbio de Nova York que estava em nome de Logan, James estava com uma atadura na barriga, para se recuperar do ferimento que Wolverine lhe deferiu.

-Muito bem, garotos, agora precisamos descobrir quem jogou uma bomba no instituto.

James respondeu a Logan:

-Senhor Logan, eu e o professor Suresh fomos ao instituto falar sobre uma lista de mutantes que tem o potencial para serem do nível ômega.

-Sim, o que isso tem haver com o caso?

-É muita coincidência, não? Logo que fomos procurar ajuda a escola explode. Acho que a mesma pessoa que tem em mãos a lista foi à responsável pelo ataque.

-Como pretende achá-los, então?

-Eu sou um dos mutantes da lista, eles com certeza irão atrás de mim.

Wolverine foi até uma cômoda e pegou um pequeno chip de dentro da gaveta.

-Isso aqui é um rastreador, coloque-o em sua roupa e deixe ser capturado por esses homens, nós saberemos a sua localização.

James pegou o chip e colocou no bolso da camisa, saiu da casa e saiu correndo em alta velocidade, ele estava indo para o seu apartamento servir de isca. Calvin estava deitado na cama e Laura estava sentada em cima de uma cadeira que estava no quarto, ela se levantou e foi em direção a Logan.

-Olhando para as suas garras fico me perguntando se seria possível implantar elas em mim também, também tenho fator de cura.

-Menina, você não quer entrar nessa vida.

-Nós dois sabemos que serei mais útil para os novos X-men se tivesse garras como estas.

Quando Calvin pegou no sono Logan segurou o braço de Laura e fez com que ela o seguisse até uma sala secreta que ficava atrás do armário de seu quarto.

-Após anos pesquisando sobre o Arma-X, consegui reproduzir a tecnologia que implantou adamantium em mim, se quiser posso implantá-lo em você.

A sala secreta era escura, tinha um tanque no meio dela com um maquinário a sua volta, obviamente era o equipamento que implantava adamantium nas pessoas.

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**A BASE DE BASTION.**

Indústria de papel Transpaper, na superfície, vários homens trabalham em maquinas que transformam papel velho em papel reciclado, no subsolo porém algo de muito mais sinistro ocorre. Bastion estava em uma sala fria com dois dos seus sentinelas ao seu lado, no canto da sala tinha uma cela feita com grades de adamantium, dentro dela havia um mutante enclausurado, era James Proudstar.

-A pele desse espécime é quase que impenetrável, somente adamantium pode perfurar a sua carne. Preparem munição de adamantium, quero esse homem morto até o fim da tarde.

-Sim, senhor Bastion!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do lado de fora da Transpaper, três mutantes estão espreitando do lado de fora, tentando analisar o lugar que pretendem invadir.

-Isso mais parece uma indústria de reciclagem de papel comum.

-Calvin, isso pode muito bem ser só fachada.

Logan disse suas palavras e se encaminhou para a porta da indústria, os outros dois mutantes o acompanharam. Um dos funcionários que o viram entrar tentou barrar o caminho deles.

-Hei vocês dois, não podem entrar aqui.

Wolverine e Laura ejetaram as suas garras, a moça tinha duas garras retrateis em cada mão, ao invés de ter duas que nem Logan.

-Meu Deus, mutantes!

Wolverine apontou as garras para o rosto do homem e o ameaçou.

-Sei que aqui não é só uma indústria de reciclagem de papel, me mostre onde prendem os mutantes.

O homem seguiu até uma sala vazia, embaixo dela havia um alçapão que levava até o subsolo, Logan deu um soco na nuca do homem fazendo com que ele desmaiasse.

-Muito bem, garotos, essa é a primeira missão de vocês, tenham cuidado.

Eles desceram as escadas, foram de encontro a um corredor azul, parecia muito com a antiga base do projeto Arma-X, isso incomodava um pouco Logan.

-Calvin, espero que você tenha copiado o nosso fator de cura, quero que você vá para a esquerda, nós dois iremos para a direita.

-Tudo bem, chefia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin Mactarget estava em uma cela de vidro reforçado, ainda estava dentro do corpo do garoto, só que ele já começava a se deteriorar, tinha que encontrar um novo hospedeiro se não iria morrer. Bastion estava do lado de fora da cela, parecia se divertir com o sofrimento do prisioneiro.

-Quantas horas você ainda tem de vida se não encontrar outro corpo?

-Marque minhas palavras, se eu sair dessa cela, você será o primeiro a morrer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan tinha se separado de Laura, o subterrâneo da indústria era muito extenso, eles iriam demorar horas para encontrar James, Wolverine usava de seu faro para procurar o rapaz, mas os seus sentidos estavam confusos naquele lugar, alguma coisa interferia em seus sentidos. Logan continuou a andar, procurando James, até o momento em que encontrou um homem de terno e gravata, com óculos escuros e jeito de agente do FBI.

-O que um agente faz num local como este?

-Não sou agente, mutante, pode me chamar de sentinela.

O sentinela desferiu um soco com sua mão esquerda em Logan que saiu voando até atingir a parede do outro lado do corredor. Wolverine tinha perdido a calma e ejetou suas garras, estava preparado para uma boa briga.

-Eu já perdi a conta de quantos sentinelas gigantes já derrotei, um de um metro e oitenta não deve ser desafio.

Wolverine se jogou em direção do sentinela, uma briga ferrenha estava para começar. O sentinela defendia todos os golpes com uma só das suas mãos.

-É só isso que pode fazer, aberração?

O sentinela fez uma pose de artista marcial e começou a golpear Logan, eram chutes e socos muito precisos. Wolverine não agüentou o tranco e caiu no chão, quase desacordado. O sentinela ajoelhou em seus braços e ficou golpeando o seu rosto em uma velocidade impressionante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura tinha chegado a uma sala que tinha uma cela de vidro em que um garoto estava preso nela; somente ela e o garoto estavam na sala.

-Calma, criança, vou te tirar daqui.

Laura ficou com pena do corpo todo desfigurado do garoto, estava começando a sentir raiva pelos homens que o prenderam. Que monstros seriam capazes de fazer isso com uma criança? Ela apertou vários botões no painel de controle, até encontrar algum que abrisse a cela.

-Pronto, criança, você esta livre.

-Bem na hora, eu já estava deteriorando nesse corpo.

Um fantasma negro saiu da boca da criança, que caiu morta no chão. O fantasma foi em direção de Laura e tentou possuí-la, mas ela tinha uma mente muito forte e conseguiu expulsar a entidade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin tinha conseguido encontrar a cela de James.

-Calma, Proudstar, vou te tirar daqui.

Calvin apertou em um botão da grade fazendo com que ela abrisse.

-Esses homens odeiam mutantes mesmo, eles já estavam falando em usar balas de adamantium para me executar.

-Vamos cair fora daqui, foi uma péssima idéia colocá-lo em risco.

Os dois saíram da sala e deram de cara com o corredor, no final dele havia um fantasma preto que deu uma gargalhada ao ver os dois.

-Finalmente um corpo ideal para conter minha essência!

Kevin Mactarget saiu voando em direção de James. Quando os dois se tocaram, Proudstar havia sido arremessado para trás, quebrando a parede. Quando ele acordou não estava mais sobre o controle do seu corpo, agora Mactarget estava no comando de James. Calvin, que vira o ocorrido, foi se aproximar do amigo.

-James, tudo bem com você?

A resposta que Calvin recebeu foi um soco direto em sua testa, ele foi jogado para frente, só não morreu porque havia absorvido a invulnerabilidade de James.

-Ótimo, agora você esta possuído por alguma coisa, muito bem, se quer briga...

Calvin usou a supervelocidade e superforça recém adquiridas para ir de encontro a James, uma nova briga tem inicio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine conseguiu se desvencilhar do peso do sentinela dando um chute em suas costas, agora estavam frente a frente.

-Desista, mutante, você não pode contra mim.

-Veremos!

Logan e o sentinela correram um na direção do outro, o choque de impacto entre eles foi fulminante, durante o impacto Wolverine conseguiu cravar as garras no crânio da máquina, ela havia sido totalmente destruída.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura ainda estava tonta pelo fato de Kevin ter tentado possuí-la, ela estava cansada de tudo aquilo e tentava procurar pelos seus amigos quando encontrou Bastion em sua frente. Ela não pensou duas vezes, ejetou suas garras e apontou-as em direção da garganta do homem.

-Responda, foi você que disparou a bomba no instituto?

-Eu ouvi sobre isso no jornal, apesar de ter ficado contente com a notícia, não sou responsável por ela.

-Seu porco!

Laura recolheu as garras e deu um soco em Bastion, que caiu no chão desacordado. Ela então seguiu andando, continuando a sua busca por seus amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luta de James e Calvin estava sendo avassaladora, estavam destruindo tudo o que encontravam pela frente, várias paredes e maquinário haviam sido destruídos. A luta já tinha alcançado a superfície, estavam destruindo a Transpaper fazendo com que todos os funcionários largassem os seus postos e saíssem correndo dali. O confronto só terminou quando Calvin Rankin desferiu um soco na moleira de James, ele caiu duro no chão, estava desacordado. Depois disso, Kevin Mactarget saiu do seu corpo e estava voando em direção a saída quando Calvin o impediu com uma rajada psíquica que ele havia copiado do professor Xavier.

-Não tão rápido, criatura. Você não fará novas vítimas.

Calvin havia levado a briga até o plano astral, com um golpe de sua forte mente, ele havia prendido a essência de Kevin em uma gaiola psíquica e guardado ela no fundo da sua mente.

-Agora quero ver você escapar daí.

-Nãooo, você não pode fazer isso comigo!

-Eu já fiz, monstro!

De volta ao mundo real, Calvin da uns tapinhas no rosto de James fazendo-o acordar.

-Que dor de cabeça dos diabos!

-Vamos procurar os outros e sair daqui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura e Logan haviam se encontrado, estavam correndo em direção a saída quando o alerta vermelho começou a soar.

-O que é isso, Logan?

-Pelos anos de experiência que eu tenho com os X-men, creio que ativaram o sistema de autodestruição do local.

-Meu Deus, e nós estamos aqui papeando, corre!

Os dois saíram correndo em direção da saída, fugindo da explosão que os perseguia pelos corredores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A explosão era vista de longe, Bastion e alguns sentinelas a assistiam de um lugar seguro.

-A lista esta com algum de vocês?

-Esta comigo, chefe, podemos usar outra base secreta e voltar a caçar os mutantes da lista.

-Muito bem, em hipótese alguma devemos deixar uma ameaça como a fênix viva.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os mutantes haviam se reunido na casa de Logan, no subúrbio de Nova York, estavam trocando idéias sobre a missão.

-Segundo Bastion eles não são responsáveis pelo ataque ao instituto.

-E você acreditou nele, Laura?

-Pelo menos a ameaça aos mutantes da lista foi contida.

-Não conte com isso, James, uma operação como essa deve ter várias bases secretas, ainda devemos manter os outros mutantes da lista em segurança.

-Também devemos descobrir qual deles é o mutante ômega, capaz de poder ilimitado.

-Meu Deus, estamos prestes a entrar em uma confusão maior do que aquela que a fênix meteu os X-men anos atrás.

A conversa de James e Logan havia terminado, agora eles estavam calados temerosos pelo que o futuro lhes aguardava.

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**ARENA.**

Samuel Rankin e sua mãe, Claudete Rankin, estavam se consolando ao ver a noticia de que o instituto Xavier havia sido atacado por um míssil de origem desconhecida, eles sabiam que Calvin Rankin havia ido para esse local na hora do incidente. A campainha da casa tocou, Claudete foi atender e chorou de emoção ao perceber que quem estava ali era o seu outro filho.

-Calvin! Isso só pode ser obra divina!

Calvin estava com o ar sério, entrou na casa e abraçou a sua mãe e seu irmão.

-Tenho algo muito importante para contar, participo de uma luta importantíssima para o futuro da minha raça. Sou um X-men.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan e James foram até o endereço de um dos mutantes da lista de Muhinder, era uma casa do subúrbio de Nova York. Wolverine apertou a campainha e ficou aguardando alguns segundos, uma velha de 60 anos atendeu a porta.

-Já vi esse rosto antes, você é um dos X-men. Por favor, entre.

Os dois entraram na casa e se acomodaram no sofá.

-Senhora, eu sou James Proudstar e este homem ao meu lado se chama Logan, viemos procurar um homem chamado Apolo, ele corre perigo.

-Ele é o meu filho, quando demos esse nome a ele mal podíamos imaginar que seria tão apropriado. Apolo é um mutante, fica cada vez mais forte em contato com a luz do sol.

-A senhora sabe onde ele esta?

Após ouvir a pergunta de Logan, a velha foi até um dos quartos e trouxe consigo um laptop.

-Ele me manda dinheiro pelo correio, pelo que soube ele participa de algumas lutas que são transmitidas pela internet.

A velha ligou o laptop e mostrou aos mutantes um vídeo que havia gravado da internet, nele o seu filho (alto, pele clara, musculoso e de cabelos longos brancos) briga com outro mutante (vestido de ninja verde). Apolo recebe uma cusparada de acido, mas defende com uma das mãos, depois soca o adversário até só sobrar uma poça de sangue do que antes era sua cabeça.

-Morte de mutantes usada como entretenimento, já vi isso antes. A senhora sabe aonde ocorrem às lutas?

-Sei, ocorrem em um deposito abandonado, já fui lá uma vez e posso mostrar a vocês onde fica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samuel e Claudete estavam com o queixo caído.

-Cara, você nem devia ter ido para o instituto só para começar, essa vida é muito perigosa, você sabe quantos X-men já morreram?

-Pelo que eu sei muitos, mas a maioria sempre volta do túmulo.

A mãe dos dois já começava a ficar exasperada.

-Não me importo com os seus argumentos, não quero ver você se misturando com esse tipo de gente.

-Que tipo de gente? Mutantes? Caso não saiba os seus dois filhos são esse tipo de gente.

-Me bote fora desse bolo!

-Eu só consigo voar porque copiei sua habilidade, irmão.

-Não quero ouvir isso! Saia daqui!

Calvin olhou o seu irmão com cara de desprezo, saiu da casa batendo a porta com força, a mãe ficou chorosa e se retirou da sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A velha estava dirigindo um chevete antigo, no banco de traz estavam Logan e James.

-É nesse deposito que as lutas acontecem, por favor tragam meu filho de volta.

-Com certeza, madame.

Logan e James saíram do carro e esperaram até que ele partisse, foram juntos até a porta do deposito e arrombaram a porta. O interior daquele lugar era muito mais sombrio do que o esperado, havia uma câmera no alto que filmava toda a briga, a arena ficava em um buraco quadrado de 3 metros quadrados, rodeado por várias cadeiras, onde ficava a platéia. Uma luta ferrenha estava acontecendo, um mutante com cara de pato apanhava de um homem tartaruga, no meio da platéia, um gordo albino de cabelos loiros, inflamava a multidão.

-Pelo jeito o Tartaruga Ninja vai acabar com o Pato Donald! Que seja até a morte!

O homem tartaruga ouviu essas palavras e quebrou o pescoço do homem pato, a galera ficou em polvorosa. Depois de matar sua vitima, o homem tartaruga pegou o corpo do homem pato e saiu dali através de uma abertura que existia na arena. Logan achou aquela violência toda nojenta, mas tinha um plano a dividir com James.

-Aquela baleia branca deve ser o chefe disso tudo, vá até ele e diga que quer participar de uma briga com Apolo.

James engoliu um seco, mesmo com os seus poderes achava difícil lutar com um outro mutante, mesmo assim ele seguiu as ordens de Logan e foi falar com o gordo apresentador.

-Sangue fresco! Quer lutar com o nosso campeão? Então vá até a arena!

O obeso albino empurrou James, que caiu de cara na arena, do outro lado estava Apolo, que se jogou no ringue e se preparou para o combate.

-Escute aqui, sou um dos X-men, vim aqui avisá-lo que sua vida corre perigo.

-Você parece ser muito fraco para significar algum desafio.

Apolo deu um soco em James tão forte que ele saiu voando e só foi parar quando se chocou na parede oposta. O baque soltou pedaços do concreto, a platéia ficou em polvorosa.

-Você esta na lista de Mohinder Suresh, talvez tenha o potencial de mudar o mundo, por isso alguns homens vão querer ver o seu cadáver.

-Esta se referindo da lista de possíveis mutantes ômega? Ajudei o pai de Mohinder a elaborá-la.

Apolo batia em James enquanto falava, o outro mutante não revidava, o que tornava a luta extremamente fácil para Apolo. O gordo albino, Mojo Adams, continuava com os seus comentários ácidos.

-Pelo jeito o novato não é páreo para o nosso campeão, quem esta a fim de apostar quanto tempo ele leva para morrer?

-Você pode ser o mutante ômega, sua vida será muito mais importante do que matar alguns mutantes por dinheiro!

-Eu não sou o mutante ômega, se você me derrotar em batalha posso contar qual dos mutantes da lista é ele.

Apolo não parava de socar James, a platéia parecia que já sabia quem seria o vitorioso, até que os olhos de Proudstar começaram a brilhar vermelho, ele pegou Apolo pela cintura e saiu voando dali, atravessando o teto. Quando atingiu a altura de 100 metros, James desceu em toda a velocidade, colocando o corpo de Apolo na frente, para receber todo o impacto. A onda de impacto da colisão de Apolo e James no chão foi enorme, destruiu todo o deposito fazendo com que a platéia ficasse soterrada nos escombros.

-Belo golpe, jovem, posso dizer que você teve uma vitória digna.

-Me conte, qual deles é o mutante ômega?

-Um garoto de 15 anos, seu nome é Carlos Almeida, ele esta na ilha de Krakoa, ele consegue manipular o espaço e o tempo, nunca vi mutante tão poderoso.

Depois de Apolo dizer essas palavras ele desmaiou, James tinha vencido a batalha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em um lugar desconhecido, Bastion e seus sentinelas assistem a um mutante morrer de asfixia em uma cela de vidro.

-Esse era um dos mutantes da lista, agora só falta eliminar cinco.

-Chefe, já identificamos a localização de mais um deles.

O sentinela tirou uma foto do paletó, o próximo alvo seria dois irmãos gêmeos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan estava em seu apartamento, junto de James, Laura e Calvin.

-Muito bem, Apolo disse que ia se esconder e esperar a poeira baixar, agora só temos que avisar os outros quatro.

-Logan, ele disse qual deles é o mutante ômega. Acho que seria uma boa idéia fazer logo uma visita a ele.

-Que merda, isso é em outro país, vou ter trabalho para visitá-lo já que o jato da equipe explodiu.

A conversa da equipe havia terminado, já era tarde da noite e eles arrumaram suas coisas para ir dormir, teriam uma semana muito árdua pela frente.

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**FALCÃO DA NOITE. **

A mansão dos Vingadores é o lar dos maiores heróis do mundo, fica localizada em Nova York e é pra lá que Logan esta indo. Ao chegar à porta, ele aperta a campainha, espera alguns segundos e é atendido por Tony Stark, que estava de roupão e com uma garrafa de vinho em sua mão esquerda.

-Preciso de um jato agora.

-Calma, você nem diz um oi. Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com o instituto, mais alguém sobreviveu?

-Dos X-men, só sobrou eu.

-Isso é uma lastima.

Tony saiu do caminho para deixar que Logan entrasse na casa.

-O resto da equipe esta em missão, mas pra sua sorte temos um jato sobrando. Posso perguntar pra que você precisa dele?

-Preciso voar até Krakoa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era noite em Nova York, um bando de três bandidos assaltava uma velha senhora em um beco da cidade, o assalto caminhava bem, até que os bandidos ouviram um barulho vindo de cima. Todos olharam para cima enquanto uma figura vestida da cabeça aos pés com uma roupa de kevlar e com um visor amarelo, que escondia os olhos, caia do telhado. Dois socos seguidos por três chutes e um gancho, os assaltantes haviam sido derrotados, depois a figura misteriosa devolveu a bolsa a velhinha e soltou uma corda dos punhos, escapando dali pelos telhados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Calvin e Laura estavam indo ao último endereço da lista, a casa de dois irmãos, Jean Paul e Jeanne Marie Beaubier. Laura usou de suas garras retrateis para abrir a tranca da porta, em poucos segundos eles já estavam dentro da casa. O lugar estava totalmente arrasado, era evidente que aconteceu uma luta ali, Calvin ficou despe rançoso

-Chegamos tarde, esses novos sentinelas já devem ter eliminado os dois.

-Calma, Calvin, sempre há uma esperança.

Laura começou a farejar o ar em busca de pistas, conseguia sentir odor de medo, havia alguma pessoa escondida ali. Ela seguiu o odor até encontrar um pequeno alçapão que ficava escondido embaixo do tapete, Laura o abriu e encontrou uma jovem mutante assustada, apertada no espaço pequeno que era o esconderijo. Quando Jeanne viu os três começou a gritar.

-Calma, jovem, somos mutantes, somos os novos X-men.

-X-men? Eu vi o que fizeram com vocês, os X-men de verdade estão todos mortos.

-Ainda sobraram alguns.

Jeanne saiu do alçapão, era uma jovem de 20 anos, pele clara e cabelos negros compridos, estava vestida de jaqueta e calça jeans.

-Uns homens de terno e gravata e óculos escuros chegaram aqui e levaram o meu irmão, aproveitei a confusão para entrar no nosso esconderijo.

-Esses são os novos sentinelas, mudaram de tamanho, mas sua programação é a mesma, matar mutantes.

-Quando ficaremos livres dessas criaturas?

-Nos diga algo que possa nos levar até o seu irmão, ele esta correndo um grave perigo.

Jeanne ouviu o que Laura tinha a dizer e parou para pensar sobre alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar, angustiada, viu que não tinha nada de interessante para compartilhar e fez que não com a cabeça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine estava voando em direção a Krakoa em um dos jatos dos Vingadores, ele viu a ilha e começou a abaixar a nave, procurando um bom lugar para o pouso. A ilha era pequena, tinha muito mato e uma pequena cidade, quando avistou uma boa pista de pouso, Logan "estacionou" o jato.

-O cheiro desse lugar é estranho, nunca senti nada assim antes.

Logan desceu do jato e foi em direção a uma casinha que estava ali por perto, queria perguntar sobre o mutante que estava procurando. Ele entrou na casa batendo na porta e quando avistou um homem perto do fogão foi logo falando.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas o senhor conhece um menino de 15 anos chamado Carlos Almeida?

O homem não deu resposta, pegou uma faca e tentou golpear Wolverine, que se jogou para trás, desviando do ataque.

-Abaixe essa faca ou serei obrigado a machucá-lo!

Wolverine estava com suas garras ejetadas, estava pronto pra cair na briga. O homem não se abalou, continuou avançando golpeando o ar na tentativa de acertar Logan, que não teve outra opção a não ser matar seu agressor.

-Esse homem não cheira a um humano comum. O que esta acontecendo.

Um barulho de serra elétrica fez-se ouvir do lado de fora, Logan olhou para a janela e percebeu que a casinha estava sendo cercada, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar o armário atrás da porta, impedindo os invasores de entrarem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova York, os novos X-men haviam levado Jeanne Marie Beaubier até a casa de Logan, a deixaram descansando no quarto e foram discutir sobre o próximo passo deles,

Calvin foi o primeiro a falar.

-Não podemos enganá-la mais, não fazemos a menor idéia de como encontrar o irmão dela.

-Calma ainda há uma esperança.

-Que esperança? Vamos ser realistas, os sentinelas de Bastion fizeram uma nova vítima.

Enquanto a conversa entre Calvin e James se desenrolava, uma pedra é jogada dentro da casa através de uma janela aberta, Laura foi a primeira a escutá-la e foi verificar, tinha um bilhete enrolado nela.

-Gente, alguém enviou uma mensagem.

Calvin foi ver a janela em busca da pessoa que tinha jogado a pedra, enquanto Laura lia o bilhete.

-Esta escrito um endereço e diz pra irmos até lá as 22:00.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan estava em apuros, dentro de uma casa pequeníssima, cercada por pelo menos 20 maus elementos que queriam sua cabeça. Os agressores já estavam começando a arrombar a porta, em poucos minutos conseguiriam entrar, Logan então passou a avaliar suas opções.

-Já enfrentei mais de 20 homens de uma vez, não deve ser nenhum desafio.

Os Krakoenses conseguiram entrar na casa, estavam armados com foices, enxadas e serras elétricas, foram direto em cima de Logan. Wolverine começou a golpear todos eles com as suas garras, em poucos segundos, todos estavam em pedaços.

Após o massacre, Logan saiu da casinha e foi em direção a cidade, estava decidido a resgatar o garoto daquele inferno.

A cidade estava deserta, parecia não haver uma viva alma nela, Logan então resolveu usar o seu faro para procurar alguém, ele percebia um odor estranho vindo de mais a frente na cidade, algumas pisadas fortes também foram sentidas.

-Mas que diabos?

Um gigante cinza apareceu na sua frente, esse sim seria um desafio a altura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20:00, os novos X-men estavam no local determinado no bilhete, em cima de um prédio comercial de Nova York, esperaram por alguns minutos até que o som de metal fincando no concreto ser ouvido, uma figura coberta de preto foi até eles pulando de telhado em telhado usando uma corda retrátil.

-Podem me chamar de Falcão da Noite, vim ajudar e pedir ajuda.

-Que diabos é você?

O Falcão da Noite era uma figura estranha de se ver, era coberto da cabeça aos pés por kevlar preto, e seu visor amarelo escondia seus olhos.

-Sou o Falcão Negro já disse, mas isso não vem ao caso. Sei qual é o paradeiro do mutante Jean Paul.

O Falcão Negro retirou um papel de dentro da blusa, era outro endereço.

-Tenho fortes razões para ajudar mutantes, por isso eu vou com vocês invadir essa base.

-Pode nos dar um momento?

Calvin se afastou levando o resto da equipe com ele.

-Vocês confiam nesse homem? Ele nem mostra o rosto.

-Calvin, a maioria dos heróis é assim. Acho que o desejo dele de ajudar é verdadeiro.

-Não sei não, depois do incidente com o instituto Xavier passei a desconfiar dos humanos.

-Agora você esta sendo racista, Laura.

Eles terminaram a conversa e resolveram seguir o Falcão Negro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luta estava sendo desleal, o gigante era muito mais forte que Logan e estava dando uma sova muito forte nele, em poucos minutos de batalha Wolverine já estava jogado no chão desacordado. O gigante então o pegou com suas mãos enormes e o levou longe.

Quando Logan abriu os seus olhos se viu preso a uma máquina estranha, ele estava perto de uma mesa, no fim dela havia um homem calvo, branco, com cabelos negros e com roupa de cientista.

-Finalmente acordou o último X-men.

-Que lugar esquisito é esse?

-Quando eu explodi o instituto pensei que havia matado todos os defensores dessa raça abjeta.

-O quê?! Foi você o responsável por matar todos aqueles mutantes?!

-Isso mesmo, minha cara aberração, grave bem o meu nome, Domingos Flecher. Serei o responsável por matar todos os nojentos da sua espécie.

Domingos Flecher saiu da sala, deixando Logan sozinho com a sua fúria, se ele consegui-se se soltar pode ter certeza que faria Domingos em pedacinhos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcão da Noite, James, Calvin e Laura estavam juntos, do lado de fora de um armazém abandonado. Lugares assim pareciam ser ideais para esconder bases secretas.

-Arrombem a porta e invadam com tudo, vocês podem dar conta dos sentinelas enquanto eu solto o garoto.

As ordens do Falcão da Noite foram ouvidas com entusiasmo, os mutantes esqueceram-se do decoro e correram com assustadora fúria em direção ao armazém, destruíram a porta e deram de cara com algo bem impressionante. Havia um laboratório ali, igual ao que tinham destruído na Transpaper, só que esse era na superfície, não tinha nada de fachada além da sua entrada. James tomou logo a liderança do grupo.

-Fiquem juntos e destruam toda e qualquer sentinela que encontrarem no caminho.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, o Falcão da Noite estava se aproveitando da distração causada pelos mutantes e entrou na base por uma pequena abertura que encontrou perto do chão, na lateral do complexo.

Os três mutantes haviam entrado em uma sala grande, haviam várias armas medievais presas nas paredes e duas escadas que levavam até o andar superior, também haviam algumas estatuas que adornavam o lugar que possuíam o rosto de Bastion.

-Que lugar de mau gosto!

Imediatamente depois de James falar, Bastion apareceu em cima das escadas vestido de uma armadura vermelha, só deixava a cabeça do lado de fora.

-Não se preocupem, nenhuma sentinela será jogada atrás de vocês hoje.

James voou em direção a ele dando socos em sua direção, foi impressionante ver que Bastion conseguia desviar de todos.

-Essa roupa se adapta a qualquer habilidade mutante que estiver ao meu redor, nenhum monstrinho consegue me derrotar.

Bastion socou James que saiu voando e acertou uma das estatuas do local caindo duro no chão.

-Isso não vai ficar assim!

Laura ejetou suas garras e caiu em cima de Bastion, ele não parecia se impressionar com a adversária, agarrou-a pelo pescoço e a jogou longe. Depois ele pulou até o andar inferior, onde estava Calvin, e ficou frente a frente com ele.

-Então, o que vai fazer sem ter nenhum outro mutante para copiar.

Calvin Rankin não sabia lutar, deu um soco bem desajeitado em direção a boca de Bastion que não fez nem questão de desviar.

-Você bate como uma menininha!

Bastion só fez dar um tapa na testa de Calvin para que ele desmaiasse, James viu a situação do amigo e não o deixou na mão, voou novamente em direção ao seu algoz e começou a atacá-lo mais uma vez. James era muito rápido, tão veloz que mal podia ser visto por olhos humanos, mesmo assim Bastion conseguia desviar de todos os seus golpes. Proudstar cansou de atacar, foi o que Bastion precisava para dar outro soco em sua direção, ele saiu voando e atingiu a parede. Todos estavam desmaiados, seria o fim da esperança dos mutantes?

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

**MUDANDO TEMPO E ESPAÇO.**

Doutor Domingos Flecher saiu da sala onde mantinha Logan preso e foi até o quarto onde mantinha preso outro mutante, Carlos Almeida, um garoto muito branco pela falta de contato com o sol e com cabelos castanhos. A sala era toda branca, só tinha uma cama e uma televisão, aonde o garoto assistia a seus programas e jogava videogame, Carlos estava sentado em frente à TV jogando um jogo elaborado no complexo, um tal de Mutant Atack, nele um policial do FBI mata vários terroristas mutantes.

- Esta gostando do novo joguinho, Carlos?

-Sim, dá pra passar o tempo.

Apesar de ter 15 anos, a mente de Carlos é um pouco infantil, isso se dava a ele ter passado quase toda a vida dentro do complexo, sem ter ninguém para interagir com ele.

-Que tal largar um pouco o videogame e brincar de imaginação?

-Ta bom.

Domingos Flecher pegou uma foto do bolso e mostrou a Carlos, a foto era de um grupo mutante denominado Irmandade, que era liderado por Magneto.

-Da ultima vez pedi para que você imaginasse que um míssil caia em uma escola cheia de monstros, agora peço que você imagine todo esse grupo sendo enforcado.

Pelo visto os cientistas dessa ilha haviam subestimado a capacidade regenerativa de Logan, a máquina em que ele estava preso foi colocada de uma forma em que ele se machucaria se ejetasse as garras, ignorando a dor, ele as ejetou e saiu de sua sala, em poucos minutos suas feridas estariam fechadas. Após matar alguns cientistas que passavam pelo local, Logan sentiu um cheiro de adolescente e foi até a sala em que estava Carlos Almeira e Domingos Flecher.

-Rápido! Pense em uma grade de proteção!

Como num passe de mágica, surgiu uma grade que separava Logan de Domingos e Carlos.

-Como isso foi acontecer?

-Nós da ilha Krakoa descobrimos faz alguns meses que esse menino pode fazer tudo o que imaginar, foi com ele que destruímos o instituto Xavier.

Wolverine cortou a grade como se fosse papel e perfurou o coração de Domingos.

-Não se preocupe, garoto. Ele não vai mais te forçar a fazer nada.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Logan ou Wolverine se preferir, faço parte dos X-men.

-Desculpe, eu matei todos os seus amigos, mas posso concertar se você quiser.

-Tudo bem, eles já estavam preparados para dar a vida por algo... Espere um pouco, você tem poder pra isso?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Falcão Negro havia libertado Jean Paul Beaubier e foi correndo com ele até o local onde Bastion estava batendo nos X-men.

-Eles são mutantes como eu, tenho o dever de defendê-los!

Jean Paul era superrapido e podia voar, usou todo o seu poder em Bastion, que só fez evitar todos os seus movimentos e por fim quebrou-lhe o seu pescoço.

-Pelo visto só faltou você, fantasiado, o que pode fazer contra mim?

-Já vi esse traje antes, ele duplica qualquer habilidade mutante e a supera não é mesmo?

-Exatamente.

-O que acontece quando o seu adversário não tem habilidade mutante nenhuma para duplicar?

-Bem...

-Exatamente!

Falcão Noturno deu um soco com todas as suas forças em Bastion que desmaiou na hora, depois ele pisou em seu pescoço, até quebrá-lo.

-Hei mutantes, a missão foi um fracasso, Jean morreu. Vamos embora daqui antes que os sentinelas apareçam.

James, Calvin e Laura estavam despertando do seu desmaio, estavam tontos mais prontos para partir. Quando já estavam do lado de fora do armazém, o Falcão da Noite pressionou um botão de um aparelho que estava em sua mão esquerda e o lugar explodiu.

-Você colocou bombas na base?

-Claro, Laura, não quero que nenhum outro maluco se aproveite da tecnologia anti-mutante que tem aí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-O monstro cinza gigante e os cidadãos da cidade foram criados por você?

Perguntou Logan a Carlos Almeida.

-Os imaginei após uma tarde jogando Resident Evil 4, no mesmo dia a cidade e eles apareceram.

-Tenho que leva-lo até Nova York, você corre um grave perigo.

-Isso é fácil.

Em um piscar de olhos os dois não estavam mais no laboratório, tinham sido teleportados para Westchester, Nova York, estavam em cima dos escombros do que antes era o instituto Xavier.

-Por que você fazia tudo o que Domingos pedia?

-Ele me dava videogames, achava justo retribuir o favor.

-Você matou dezenas de mutantes só por causa de alguns jogos?!

-Não se preocupe, já disse que posso concertar tudo. Posso fazer muito mais.

O menino começou a brilhar, um raio luminoso saiu de seu corpo e encobriu toda Nova York, em poucos minutos os raios iam atingir todo o globo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Laura e Calvin haviam se despedido do Falcão da Noite, estavam indo em direção a casa de Logan quando avistaram uma forte luz vinda do horizonte.

-O que diabos é isso?

Não houve tempo para os amigos de Calvin lhe oferecessem uma resposta digna, a luz havia atingido eles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo para mostrar um detalhe que havia passado despercebido na nossa história, um pouco antes de Carlos Almeida começar a brilhar e sua luz atingir o mundo todo, um homem negro com cabelos prateados se materializa a poucos metros de distância de Logan.

-Ah não, cheguei tarde demais!

A luz emitida o atinge, tornando sua participação no evento um mistério.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A luz que estava incomodando os olhos de Calvin Rankin havia desaparecido, ele abriu seus olhos para procurar os amigos e se viu nu em cima de uma cama, ao lado dele estavam duas mulheres, Laura Spinola e Jeanne Marie Beaubier, ambas nuas só que estavam dormindo. O instinto de Calvin foi proteger suas partes intimas com a mão enquanto analisava a cena e procurava achar algum sentido nela.

-Meu deus, o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Calvin pegou uma calça que estava jogada no chão e a vestiu, foi direto para janela ver onde estava e ficou impressionado com o que viu. A cidade de Nova York, se é que fosse ela, estava muito diferente, carros, naves e pessoas voavam de um lado para outro e havia várias propagandas penduradas nas paredes dos altíssimos prédios, alguns deles até tinham a foto dele. Pegando Calvin de surpresa, Laura deu-lhe um abraço em suas costas, encostando os seus seios nus nele, que se arrepiou.

-Vendo a paisagem, amor?

-Laura, cubra-se, o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui peladas?

-Transando com você, ué, essa não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que isso acontece.

Calvin estava com um olhar de estranheza, o que a luz brilhante que ele vira agora a pouco fez com o mundo?

-Afaste-se de mim, isso não esta certo!

Calvin estava no vigésimo quinto andar, mesmo assim ele saiu pela janela e tentou voar, mas acabou se esborrachando no chão, por sorte havia copiado os poderes de Laura e o seu corpo estava começando a se recuperar. Ele andou, ainda mancando, pela cidade e não acreditava no que via, rostos de todas as cores (de todas mesmo: azul, branco, verde, vermelho...), o bizarro parece que havia se tornado normal. Rankin parou quando encontrou uma banca de revista, queria olhar para o Daily Bugle para checar o que havia acontecido, a notícia que mais chamou sua atenção era: "Eric Magnus Lensher eleito para presidente após uma vitória esmagadora contra o seu oponente, Charles Xavier".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em Washington o presidente Magneto estava em sua sala de reuniões na Casa Branca, ao lado dele estavam os maiores seguranças da Terra, James Proudstar e Logan, e o seu assessor particular, Kurt Wagner, um mutante azul com rabo de demônio que tem como poderes mutantes superagilidade e teleporte.

-Senhor presidente, os mutantes correspondem a 99 da população mundial, isso causou uma elevada taxa de super vilões, tem pelo menos 5 mil deles.

-Senhor Wagner, isso é bem melhor do que dividir o planeta com humanos imundos e primitivos, o espantoso crescimento da população mutante na última década foi mais do que bem vindo.

-Sim, mas como o senhor vai lidar com esses novos vilões?

-Contratando os melhores mutantes para formar uma equipe de proteção mundial, estou falando em criar uma nova versão para os X-men, veja a lista de candidatos.

Eric deu a Kurt uma pasta contendo informações sobre os seus candidatos, os novos X-men seriam compostos por: Logan e James Proudstar (seus dois melhores seguranças), Laura Spinola e Calvin Rankin (policiais mutantes famosos).

-No começo só contratarei esses quatro, depois irei formar equipes auxiliares, mas isso será com o tempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin estava absorvendo os poderes de muitos mutantes ao mesmo tempo, usou seus recém adquiridos dons de vôo, superaudição e telepatia para procurar por alguém conhecido, não obteve sucesso.

No chão, Laura e Jeanne acenavam para cima e gritavam chamando pelo nome de Calvin, elas tinham uma boa notícia para compartilhar.

-Calvin, eu e você fomos convidados para fazer parte dos X-men, chegou essa notícia pelo e-mail.

Calvin ouviu as palavras de Laura de longe e desceu feito um raio.

-Onde estão os outros, cadê Logan e James?

-Eles também vão fazer parte da nova equipe.

-Que mundo estranho é esse? Nunca existiu tantos mutantes assim, nós correspondemos a 1 da população mundial.

-O que esta acontecendo com você, Calvin? Desde a década passada os mutantes são maioria, Magneto transformou quase todos os humanos com sua máquina de evolução, lembra?

-Isso nunca aconteceu, Magneto nunca construiu tal máquina e o instituto Xavier explodiu, nunca houve uma época tão negra para os mutantes e vou provar isso!

Calvin saiu voando dali, queria encontrar alguma resposta a toda essa loucura.

Instituto Xavier, nem parecia que o local havia sido atacado por um míssil na semana passada, vários mutantes adolescentes e crianças entravam e saiam dele, Calvin Rankin pousou dentro de seus jardins e não acreditou no que via.

-Esse local estava todo destruído, eu vi!

-Posso ajuda-lo, senhor?

Quem atendeu Calvin foi um garoto com cara de peixe, o mesmo que o atendera poucas horas antes do local explodir.

-Eu já te vi antes, você estava aqui quando o lugar explodiu, você não sobreviveu!

-O que esta dizendo não faz sentido, senhor.

-Quero falar com o professor Charles Xavier!

-Faz anos que ele não é mais o diretor dessa escola, ele se candidatou a presidência dos EUA, todo mundo sabe disso.

-As coisas não estão certas, alguém tem que acreditar em mim!

-Senhor, vou ser forçado a chamar a segurança.

Calvin voltou a alçar vôo, em poucos segundos já estava bem longe dali.

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

**COLAPSO.**

Havia se passado uma semana desde que Calvin havia acordado nesse mundo estranho e ele já estava começando a gostar dali, afinal, transava regularmente com duas mulheres lindas e era um policial mutante muito famoso, estava começando a fazer parte de uma nova equipe dos X-men formada por ele, James Proudstar, Laura Spinola e Logan. Estavam reunidos em sua nova base, uma mansão luxuosa que pertencia aos Vingadores.

-Salário exorbitante, mordomia extrema e tudo o que precisamos fazer é dar um cacete em alguns super vilõezinhos? Quer vida melhor que essa?

-O trabalho é sério, Logan, tenha mais respeito com ele.

James Proudstar era o mais sério de todos, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, ao contrario do James que Calvin conhecia antes de tudo mudar.

-Bem, o que vamos fazer agora?

-Simples, Calvin, esperar que uma missão caia em nosso colo.

Imediatamente depois de James falar, o telefone começou a tocar, Laura atendeu ao telefone, era o administrador e responsável da equipe na linha, Kurt Wagner.

-O kurt disse que um mutante descontrolado esta atacando o World Trade Center.

-Mas esse prédio não havia sido destruído em um ataque terrorista em 2001?

Todos olharam para Calvin sem entender o que ele queria dizer, Calvin se lembrou que esse novo mundo era totalmente diferente e começou a desconversar.

-Nada não, besteira minha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O World Trade Center era o prédio mais alto de Nova York faz alguns anos, mas novas construções passaram a superá-lo em muito a sua altura. No trigésimo andar, um negro de cabelos prateados (o mesmo que apareceu perto de Logan, antes de Carlos mudar o mundo) espalhava o caos emitindo raios púrpuras de suas mãos, destruindo tudo o que estava a sua volta.

-Só vou parar quando encontrar os X-men!

Os trabalhadores desse andar estavam como baratas tontas, correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando se livrar do ataque. Os X-men entram voando por uma das janelas do andar (Laura e Logan estavam sendo carregados por Calvin e James, respectivamente), James se coloca na frente dos raios do mutante baderneiro, eles não surtiram efeito nele.

-Renda-se agora, vilão!

James terminou sua frase e agarrou as mãos do agressor, depois pegou um colar inibidor e colocou a força no pescoço do mutante, a confusão tinha terminado. Esses colares inibidores são de uma tecnologia elevadíssima, conseguem impedir um mutante de acessar suas habilidades naturais.

-Meu nome é Lucas Bishop, sou de outro universo, vim para impedir que o seu mundo entre em colapso. Essa Terra não esta correta e se ele permanecer assim ira se destruir.

As palavras de Bishop atingiam Calvin como um soco na barriga, ele estava ciente que esse mundo era perfeito demais para ser real, mas começou a ficar triste por ter que acabar com esse mundo perfeito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bishop estava em uma cela na cadeia mais próxima do prédio que atacou. Não muitas horas depois de ser transferido para lá, Calvin foi fazer uma visita a ele, usou de sua influência para entrar ali com o consentimento dos guardas e passou a conversar com o misterioso mutante.

-Primeira coisa que quero saber é quem é você?

-Sou Lucas Bishop, encarregado de viajar entre universos para concertar erros temporais que podem causar um colapso cronológico.

-O mundo mudou para melhor. Por que eu devo fazer com que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes?

-Tudo o que esta vendo não é real, você precisa matar o mutante que causou as mudanças antes que ele comece a brincar de novo com a realidade.

-E quem é ele?

-Carlos Almeida, o mutante ômega que o pai de Mohinder Suresh descobriu.

-Carlos Almeida? Ele não é o mais novo presidente da Nintendo da América?

-Ele usou de seus poderes para conseguir o seu sonho, ser importante no mundo dos videogames. Aquele retardado só pensa em jogos.

-Não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito de restaurar as coisas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cede da Nintendo Americana é um prédio que fica em uma parte de Nova York, são vinte andares feitos exclusivamente para trazer novidades para o entretenimento de pessoas no mundo todo, no último andar do prédio fica o escritório de seu presidente, um garoto de 15 anos chamado Carlos Almeida. Ele estava distraído em sua mesa, vendo a nova lista de tecnologias gráficas no computador, quando um homem loiro entrou voando em sua sala e quebrando a janela que estava a sua frente.

-Eu sei quem é você, é um dos X-men, não é?

-Sou Calvin Rankin e vim aqui fazer com que pare de causar problemas para a realidade!

-Você esta se referindo à população mutante que eu imaginei da última vez? Deveria me agradecer, por causa de mim vocês não precisam mais se preocupar em ser caçados por humanos racistas.

Calvin perdeu a compostura e esmurrou a mesa.

-Quero que você concerte o que fez, o mundo não é seu brinquedinho.

A resposta de Carlos foi dar um soco em Calvin, ele voou longe e só foi parar quando se espatifou no chão, formando uma broca enorme onde tinha caído. Carlos, logo depois, se teleportou para frente de Calvin.

-Errado, o mundo é meu brinquedinho sim, posso fazer o que eu quiser, sou praticamente Deus.

Carlos fez um movimento com os braços e toda a cidade que estava a sua volta desapareceu, só sobrando um deserto que ia até perder de vista.

-Eu posso copiar o dom mutante dos outros, inclusive de você, "Deus".

Os outros X-men se materializaram no ar com um comando mental de Calvin. Wolverine, James e Laura correram até Carlos e o encheram de porrada, estavam decididos a defender o amigo deles.

-Você chama um punhado de mutantes para me derrotar, isso é irrisório, posso chamar um exercito para me defender.

Uma chuva de centenas de sentinelas (os de paletó, gravata e óculos escuros) caiu em cima dos nossos heróis, em pouco tempo os três mutantes foram derrotados e desmaiaram. Só Calvin ainda continuava de pé, ele então alçou vôo e se posicionou bem longe das sentinelas, Carlos que via tudo o seguiu.

-Eu sou o original, você é só uma cópia barata, quer ver o que eu posso fazer?

Carlos Almeida só precisou usar de sua imaginação para ampliar a sua força, deu um soco exorbitantemente forte em Calvin, que saiu voando com o impacto e deu a volta no globo em oito minutos. Ao final do devastador confronto, Calvin havia caído aos pés de Carlos que começava a rir freneticamente.

-Então, desistiu de confrontar Deus?

-Você é só um menino mimado e eu vou pará-lo!

Calvin estava copiando os poderes de Carlos por isso não morreu quando recebeu o soco e tinha a capacidade de emitir um grande raio de energia. Carlos ,que estava em sua frente, fez a mesma coisa. Os raios se cruzaram, havia começado uma batalha de quem tinha a maior força de vontade, no entanto o golpe dos dois estava começando a afetar o globo terrestre que começava a entrar em colapso, o que Bishop queria evitar.

-Essa luta vai continuar até que nós destruamos a Terra.

Carlos aumentou a intensidade de seus raios e conseguiu derrotar Calvin, que ficou todo machucado jogado no chão, ao seu lado estavam Wolverine, Laura e James desmaiados e com centenas de sentinelas assistindo a briga. O céu estava negro, raios caiam com estrondosa fúria, parecia ser o final dos tempos.

-Você não é mais divertido, quero brincar de outra coisa!

-Não mude mais a realidade! O mundo não vai agüentar!

Carlos ignorou o pedido de Calvin e começou a brilhar, ia utilizar novamente de sua luz para alterar a realidade do globo. Antes que ele desse prosseguimento aos seus planos, Calvin imaginou todos os mutantes da Terra ao seu redor, como um passe de mágica todos apareceram, ele então começou a se concentrar, queria copiar os poderes de todos.

-O que esta fazendo?

Carlos ainda brilhava, se o deixassem iria alterar a realidade novamente. Enquanto isso, Calvin estava carregado com todos os poderes mutantes da Terra, o seu nariz começava a sangrar, era poder demais para controlar.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Calvin abriu os braços e começou a berrar, uma forte luz azul emanou de seu corpo, atingindo Carlos, a batalha havia chegado ao final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolverine estava de volta à situação que se encontrara antes, estava em pé, em cima dos destroços do instituto Xavier e, ao seu lado, se encontrava Carlos Almeida brilhando intensamente. Dessa vez, Lucas Bishop chega antes do garoto alterar a realidade e, com um raio emitido da sua mão direita, arranca a cabeça do moleque, pegando Logan de surpresa.

-Mas que diabos é isso?

-Sou Lucas Bishop, concerto erros cronais.

-Você acaba de matar um garoto!

Wolverine ejetou suas garras, estava pronto para a briga.

-Não tenho tempo para isso.

Bishop some tão rápido como quando apareceu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin Rankin estava com os olhos fechados preocupado com o que viria, ele só foi desperto por James que começou a cutucá-lo.

-Hei, cara, ta dormindo em pé?

Calvin abre os olhos e da um sorriso, ele percebe que o mundo esta como deveria estar, os mutantes correspondem a 1 da população mundial e ainda são temidos e odiados.

-Consegui! Nunca pensei que com os X-men eu seria capaz de concertar o tempo e o espaço!

-Tomou seu remédio hoje?

-Vocês não se lembram? Laura, um adolescente mudou o mundo inteiro, os mutantes se tornaram maioria e eu transava com você e Jeanne todo dia.

Laura deu um tapa na cara de Calvin e James deu um largo sorriso

-É amigo, acho que você levou muita surra de Bastion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os novos X-men se reuniram no apartamento de Logan, discutiam o fracasso que era o time, Logan era o mais exasperado.

-Nossa missão era proteger os mutantes da lista, no final das contas a maioria deles morreu. Os antigos X-men nunca permitiriam isso.

A frase de Logan irritou Laura.

-Podemos não ser tão bons assim quanto nossos predecessores, mas nos esforçamos muito!

Calvin interrompe a conversa com uma frase que espanta seus colegas.

-Foi bom o mutante ômega ter morrido, ele era uma ameaça.

-O que esta dizendo?

-Ele explodiu o instituto e podia mudar o mundo se assim o desejasse, era um risco demais para todos nós a simples existência dele.

-Você esta falando igual a homens como Bastion.

A TV da sala estava ligada transmitindo o jornal da noite, uma notícia dela chamou a atenção dos mutantes.

-Uma fonte fidedigna informa que o incidente que matou dezenas de mutantes no instituto Xavier foi causado por outro mutante, o poder dele estava fora das escalas.

A imagem da TV sai do repórter e vai até o senador Kelly, que estava do lado dele.

-Esses mutantes são uma ameaça para nós e para si mesmo, o congresso hoje votou a lei de registro de mutantes. A partir de hoje todo mutante deverá registrar os seus poderes, os que forem considerados portadores de dons perigosos serão presenteados com colares inibidores, para evitar acidentes.

A imagem mudou de novo, agora mostrava vários homens de terno e gravata com óculos escuros, estes eram os novos sentinelas. A voz de Kelly continuava presente.

-Essa é a nova unidade de sentinelas, agora eles deixam de ser gigantes para terem aparência humana, vão visitar todos os lares para localizar e catalogar todas as ameaças mutantes potenciais.

Wolverine não agüentou ver o noticiário e deu uma bicuda na televisão, que ficou totalmente destruída.

-Esta na hora de fazermos algo a respeito. Preparei uma coisa para vocês ontem e este é o momento mais apropriado para mostrar a vocês.

Logan foi até o quarto e trouxe uma maleta que estava em baixo da cama, a abriu e mostrou os novos uniformes da equipe.

-Se vocês pretendem ser os novos X-men, terão que se trajar como tal, além de escolherem algum nome mutante.

Calvin Rankin: - Acho que Mímico é o mais apropriado para mim.

Laura Spinola: - Sou a vigésima terceira mutante a fazer parte dos X-men, por isso escolho X-23.

James Proudstar: - Tenho uma descendência indígena, para honrá-la escolho ter o nome de Apache.

O grupo estava oficialmente formado, todos saíram da casa uniformizados e prontos para a batalha, suas roupas cobriam o corpo inteiro, só deixando a cabeça do lado de fora. Wolverine usava sua roupa tradicional negra, Apache usava uma azul, Laura uma amarela e Calvin uma vermelha, todas elas tinham um X enorme estampado no peito.

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**REGISTRO DE MUTANTES.**

Rahne Sinclair era uma ruiva de 16 anos, mora com os pais em uma casa do Brooklyn, de repente tocaram a campainha de sua casa, ela foi atender. Do outro lado da porta estavam três homens altos de terno e gravata com óculos escuros, ela já sabia do que se tratava, pois assistiu aos noticiários. Eles eram os sentinelas e vieram buscá-la.

-Recebemos uma denuncia anônima de que você é uma mutante, nos acompanhe.

-Não, ninguém vai me levar!

Rahne Sinclair se transformou em uma lobisomem e atacou os sentinelas, que evitaram os seus ataques com muita facilidade. Um deles pegou uma pistola de dentro do terno e atirou, Rahne foi atingida na cabeça e morreu na hora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os sentinelas fecharam todas as saídas de Nova York, centenas deles vasculhavam várias casas em busca de mutantes, os identificados eram levados até um camburão de destino incerto. Falcão da Noite via tudo de longe, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para impedir essa insanidade, mesmo que ainda fosse de dia. Ele seguiu um dos carros que levavam os mutantes a fim de se certificar do paradeiro deles.

Ele percorreu o alto dos edifícios pendurado em sua corda como se fosse o próprio Homem Aranha, em poucas horas ele chegou ao lugar onde os mutantes eram mantidos. O local mais parecia um campo de concentração, os colares inibidores eram colocados a força, só assim eles seriam liberados.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em outra parte da cidade, em um beco, três sentinelas pegaram um menino verde a força, o garoto de 8 anos esperneava e tentava de tudo para se livrar de seus agressores, sem sucesso. Wolverine vê a cena e ejeta suas garras, estava pronto para mais uma briga.

-Já derrotei um de vocês, brigar com três de vez será divertido.

Wolverine soca um sentinela, mas esse se defende; o que estava a sua esquerda da um chute em Logan que sai voando e se choca contra a parede.

-Vamos, quero que façam o seu melhor!

Wolverine volta a brigar e tenta golpear um deles, mas era muito difícil acertá-los em cheio, essas coisas eram muito rápidas e tinham vantagem na briga. Logan caiu de novo e sua fúria já estava elevada. Ele começou a babar e a uivar, os sentinelas recuaram um pouco assustadas, o menino que assistia toda a cena ficou embasbacado, Wolverine havia estraçalhado os três de uma vez só.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, ou melhor Apache, estava no centro da cidade lutando contra cinco sentinelas de uma vez só, a confusão havia chamado a atenção dos transeuntes que pararam para assistir a briga, até apostas estavam acontecendo. Apache estava pegando alguns carros que estavam estacionados na calçada e arremessava-os em direção as sentinelas, algumas desviavam e outras eram atingidas em cheio, das cinco, duas haviam sido derrotadas. Apache usou da sua super força e velocidade para desviar dos golpes e atingir os robôs, quando só sobrou um, ele imobilizou o inimigo e passou a golpeá-lo forte na cabeça, o robô estava todo deformado, mesmo assim sorria.

-Do que esta rindo, aberração?

O sentinela mostrou um botão piscando em sua mão direita, ele estava pedindo ajuda, em poucos segundos o local se encheu com dezenas daquelas máquinas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calvin e Laura estavam escondendo vários mutantes dentro dos esgotos da cidade, esperavam que esse lugar estivesse imune da influência dos robôs.

-Laura, você realmente acha que esse lugar é seguro?

-Ouvi dizer que os Morlocks moravam aqui antes, se já serviu para esconder mutantes antes deve servir para nos escondermos novamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Falcão da Noite entrou no centro de registro de mutantes, estava escondido nas sombras esperando que os guardas dessem uma vacilada. Pegou umas bolinhas de seu bolso e jogou perto da fila de mutantes, uma explosão se fez presente.

-Vamos, mutantes, lutem contra a opressão!

A multidão de mutantes se inflamou, eles arrancaram seus colares inibidores e foram agredir os funcionários da instituição. Sem que ninguém percebesse, o homem que estava fazendo o cadastro dos mutantes, apertou um botão em baixo da mesa, ele havia acionado o alarme, uma chuva de dezenas de sentinelas desceu no local, o líder delas se pronunciou.

-Rendam-se, mutantes, essa conduta não será admissível!

O Falcão da Noite estava na frente de 72 mutantes que estavam no local.

-Lutem, por liberdade!

Eram 72 mutantes contra 100 sentinelas, uma batalha acirrada começou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A multidão que assistia a batalha do Apache havia fugido dali, a situação estava fora de controle, sozinho James estava dando conta de pelo menos 50 daqueles robôs caça mutantes. Ele dava o soco em um, desviava de um golpe, voava, chutava; apesar da discrepância numérica, a luta estava equilibrada. James pegou um pedaço de ferro que estava fincado no chão e usou como bastão, batia em um, batia em outro, ele então posicionou o bastão no chão e o usou como apoio para andar horizontalmente e golpear vários sentinelas de uma vez.

-Mais, mais!

Foi o que disse uma das sentinelas, mais 40 daquelas máquinas haviam entrado na briga, vários socos e pontapés depois, um sentinela conseguiu imobilizar Apache, todas as outras então começaram a fazer um "montinho" em cima dele.

-Sua morte é inevitável!

Usando todas as suas forças, James conseguiu expulsar todas elas, a multidão de sentinelas foi jogada para todos os lados, então Apache alçou vôo para escapar dali, no entanto as sentinelas também voaram, uma perseguição teve inicio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No centro de registro de mutantes a briga não era menos feia, poucos mutantes eram fortes o suficiente para dar conta de mais de um daqueles robôs, Falcão da Noite lutava jogando bolinhas explosivas em seus adversários. Raios e tiros eram vistos e ouvidos a distância, a luta tinha chegado fora do complexo e invadia várias ruas da cidade, os nova-iorquinos estavam em perigo.

Falcão da Noite se desvencilhou dos seus inimigos e deu uma pausa na luta, foi falar com um dos funcionários do local.

-Como faço para deter todas elas?

-Você acha que eu vou contar algo a vocês, aberrações?!

-Olhe bem para a briga, eles vão acabar matando vários inocentes!

-Dentro do complexo, há uma máquina que controla todos eles, é de lá que damos as ordens aos sentinelas, destrua-a e eles serão desativados.

-Como ela é?

-É a maior máquina do complexo, não tem erro.

Falcão da Noite entrou no complexo e procurou pela maior máquina do local, ele avistou várias com tamanhos enormes, não sabia qual destruir, então resolveu mandar todo o lugar para os ares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James estava nas alturas em uma briga aérea com 90 sentinelas, ele conseguia destruir várias com os seus golpes com o bastão improvisado, mesmo assim eram muitas e ele já estava apresentando sinais de fadiga.

-Renda-se, mutante!

Foi a frase que uma sentinela disse ao agarrá-lo pelas costas, Apache então o perfurou com o bastão, tinha perdido sua arma, agora a briga seria na mão grande. James estava perdendo o controle, vários sentinelas o golpeavam e ele já estava perdendo a altitude, iria desmaiar. No entanto, os sentinelas pararam do nada, de repente uma chuva daqueles robôs foi vista, eles caiam desgovernadamente, estavam todos desativados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em outra parte da cidade, os mutantes comemoravam o fato de terem derrotados 100 daquelas coisas, o complexo de registro mutante havia sido explodido, aquelas máquinas assassinas não representavam mais perigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas depois do ocorrido, os noticiários não paravam de anunciar que os mutantes haviam se rebelado contra a lei de registros e atacaram a sede de cadastro, as informações eram bem parciais e colocavam os mutantes como baderneiros irracionais.

Logan estava assistindo tudo em uma nova televisão, junto dos outros X-men em sua casa.

-O que aprendemos com isso, garotos? Nunca devemos confiar nesses humanos, eles farão de tudo para nos exterminar.

-Generalizar não é uma coisa muito racional.

Quem disse isso entrou pela janela da casa, era a figura misteriosa do Falcão da Noite.

-Foi um humano que desativou todos os sentinelas, nunca se esqueça disso.

-Quem é você?

Perguntou James.

-Acho que você, como um dos meus alunos, é o que mais tem o direito de saber.

O Falcão da Noite retirou a sua máscara revelando sua real face, para o susto de James era o seu antigo professor de genética, Mohinder Suresh.

-Mas você morreu, eu estava contigo quando a mansão explodiu.

-Um amigo, me teleportou antes que o míssil atingisse a escola.

Também pela janela, entrou outra pessoa na sala, era um negro de cabelos prateados, o mutante que havia matado Carlos Almeida.

-Você é um assassino, matou um garoto indefeso!

Wolverine ejetou as garras e estava pronto para brigar.

-Acalme-se, Logan. Aquilo foi necessário, o menino iria causar danos irreparáveis no espaço e tempo.

-Ele tem razão.

Respondeu Calvin.

-Mohinder Suresh será muito necessário, pois ele ajudara os mutantes dessa realidade fazendo parte da sua equipe.

-Um humano nos X-men? Isso é o sinal do fim dos tempos.

-Não, é sinal do começo de uma nova era.

Bishop, Mohinder, Laura, James, Calvin e Logan; esses são os novos heróis que defenderão a Terra no lugar dos falecidos X-men!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
